Christmas Wish
by Twisteddarkness225
Summary: Sayo is sad because she's spending another Christmas alone. But a sudden miracle creates a change in plans for her.  Contains yuri.  rated T to be safe.


I'm back with another yuri story for x-mas. It's a little longer than I intended, but hopefully that'll just make it better. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Negima and make no money from this story.

**Christmas Wish**

A cold wind blew across the snow covered Mahora campus late in the night. In the middle school building, in classroom 3-A, a young girl sat in her seat near the window. She looked up at the moon, it's light coming through the window and passing through her transparent body.

Sayo Aisaka let out a sigh, enduring yet another night by herself in the dark, empty class room. She was used to it, having put up with it for countless years. But that still didn't keep Sayo from disliking it. Especially considering what time of year it was.

It was the holidays, Christmas eve to be exact. Sayo had heard and seen numerous people in the school preparing for and talking about the holidays for the past couple of weeks. It made Sayo sad. Sad that she couldn't celebrate and enjoy with the people she cared for. Or rather, with one person in particular who had caught the girl's interest.

Sayo found her thoughts turning to the object of her affections, Kazumi Asakura. She felt the desire to see her, even thought it was close to midnight and Kazumi would be no doubt fast asleep. It didn't matter if she would be able to talk with the girl. For Sayo, just being in the same room with her was enough.

Leaving her place in the classroom, Sayo quietly floated through the school building and out towards the dorms. She hadn't know she was capable of leaving the classroom until recently, having believed she was bound to it. So going outside was still a bit unsettling for her. Fortunately it didn't take long for her to reach the dorm building and then make her way into Kazumi's room.

As expected the girl was sound asleep. Sayo drifted to her bedside and looked down at her, a soft smile coming to her lips as she watched the other girl's sleeping face. She had strong feelings for Kazumi and what's more, she knew that Kazumi returned those feelings. By all rights the two may as well have been a couple. And they would have been too, if not for one simple fact. Sayo was dead and Kazumi was still alive.

Sayo's smile vanished and she moved away from Kazumi's bed and to the window, averting her gaze to the stars above. She began to cry; an odditiy in itself. Sayo was certainly crying and the tears she shed were real, but at the same time the weren't. the weren't a physical, tangible entity but merely an extension of what she was, a shadow of someone who had once lived. The knowledge of this only upset Sayo more.

"It's not fair!" She cried out, the sound of her own voice startling her. Kazumi stirred for but a second, roused by the outburst, but instantly stilled again as sleep maintained it's hold over her.

"It…it isn't fair." Sayo repeated, quietly this time. "Why did this have to happen? Why did I have to fall in love when I'm dead! When I've been dead for so long? I…I want to be with her. To be able to touch her, to actually spend time with her. Even if it was only for a day. I would be forever grateful for just being allowed that."

For an instant, Sayo could've sworn one of the stars shined twice as bright as the others. Before she could even wonder if she had really seen it or just imagined it, Sayo felt her entire being tingle as warmth flooded through her. Suddenly she sank down, her feet touching the floor. It happened so quickly that she nearly lost her balance and fell.

Taking a moment to adjust after whatever had just happened, Sayo looked down and herself. To her complete surprise, she found that she was no longer pale and see-through. In fact, she didn't look anything like a ghost anymore. She looked…normal.

_(What's going on?) _she thought, _(I feel different and…and I think my heart is beating again. Did…did my wish come true just now?)_

Not wasting a second, Sayo rushed over to the full length mirror on the wall. Even though it was dark, she could plainly see that her ghostly appearance was gone and she looked like she had just before she had died.

"I don't believe it." she whispered "I…I really think I'm alive again. Ka-Kazumi!" Sayo rushed back to the other girl's bed and started to gently shake her. "Kazumi, wake up!"

The girl stirred, turning over and groaning, signaling that she wanted to remain asleep. Sayo didn't let up and Kazumi rolled over, opening her eyes. "Sayo? What the hell, I was trying to sleep."

"I'm sorry Kazumi, but this is important. You need to see." Sayo said before turning on the lamp next to Kazumi's bed. The girl closed her eyes, not ready for the sudden brightness. Once she adjusted she looked at Sayo and instantly saw what the other girl found so urgent as to wake her up at midnight.

"Whoa, are…are you alive again Sayo-chan?"

"I-I think so. But I don't know how it happened or why."

"Huh, that's weird. So, what do you think we should do?"

"I…I just want to be with you for now. I don't know if this will last and I just want to spend as much time with you as possible."

Kazumi blushed, "Aw, that's so sweet Sayo-chan. Come here." she said, pulling the girl in for a hug and the first contact she'd had with a person in years. Sayo blushed and returned the hug, savoring the warmth and comfort she got from it.

Soon the hug ended, much to Sayo's dislike. Kazumi got up and went to her dresser, pulling open one of the top drawers. "Here, let me get you something to sleep in. I think I have a pair of old pajamas that might fit you."

"Oh, are…are we sharing the bed Kazumi-chan?"

"Yup, you want to be with me as much as possible right? Well that's gonna include bedtime too. Here we go, try these on."

Kazumi handed over a pair of pajamas to Sayo and went to sit on her bed. Sayo began to get changed, but stopped when she noticed that Kazumi was watching her."

"Um, do you think you could…"

"Nope," Kazumi cut in, "After all the times you've seen me get changed recently? Don't think so. I want to get a better look at you." She said with a smirk.

Sayo blushed, but continued to change. She felt a strange warmth in her, knowing that the object of her affections was watching her so closely. She finished and went to join Kazumi in bed. The two got settled in and Kazumi pulled Sayo close before pulling the covers up over both of them.

"There, comfy?" she asked.

Sayo smiled softly and nodded, "Mmm-hmm. Thank you for letting me do this."

"Hey, I just wish we could have done this sooner. Now let's get some sleep okay? Sweet dreams." Kazumi said before planting a kiss on Sayo's forehead and closing her eyes. Sayo blushed and smiled more. Happier than she had been in a long time, she drifted off to sleep.

-X-

Later that morning, when Sayo woke up, she was met with the sight of Kazumi's face only inches from hers. The other girl was gazing at her lovingly and greeted her with a soft smile.

"Hey sleepyhead, you're finally awake. You must've been tired, it's almost nine o'clock."

"What!" Sayo sat up, "Why didn't you get me up if you were already awake?"

"Hey, take it easy Sayo-chan. I didn't want to wake you because you looked so cute and peaceful. There's no need to be upset over it."

"B-but what if I had changed back while I was sleeping? I would have been really upset if that had happened!"

Kazumi sat up and pulled Sayo into her arms. "I know. Now stop thinking about that. I plan on making this the best day ever for you and I don't want your head full of negative thoughts like that."

The two separated and Kazumi got up. "We should probably get dressed and head out soon. I want to treat you to breakfast and then we can see where things go from there. Sound good?"

Sayo nodded and got up as well, gathering her school uniform to get changed. Kazumi stopped her before she could start however. "Hold on, maybe we should try and get you an outfit to wear today. That old uniform isn't exactly meant for cold weather."

Grabbing her room key, Kazumi went to the door. "Wait here, I'll be right back." and with that she left, returning a short while later with some clothes. "Try these on, I borrowed them from Konoka. You seem to be about the same size as her."

Sayo accepted the clothes and began to undress. A couple minutes later she was wearing the borrowed clothing, consisting of a pair of warm stockings, a modest, knee length skirt and a long sleeved, button up blouse.

"How do I look?" Sayo asked, turning to face Kazumi. The girl smiled at her, "Adorable. In face, I think I'll take a picture of you. Let me get my camera."

Kazumi went to her bed and grabbed her camera from her nightstand. Wasting no time, she took a few shots of Sayo. She then showed them to the girl using the camera's digital display.

"See? You look great. Also, I got a nice picture of you earlier while you were sleeping. You looked so cute that I couldn't resist." she scrolled back to the mentioned picture and showed it to Sayo, a blush coming to the girl's face.

"Um, did you take any other pictures of me when I wasn't paying attention?"

"No, but I plan on taking some more of us today. You know, so we have a little something to help us remember how special our first Christmas was together. Now we need to go if we want breakfast. Plus we should probably see if Konoka has a spare coat and a pair of boots for you. I forgot to ask when I went over there earlier."

Taking Sayo's hand, Kazumi led her out of the room and to Negi, Konoka, & Asuna's room. After answering the many questions the three had about Sayo's ressurection, the two got what they came for. A pair of snow boots and a warm winter coat. Courtesy of Konoka.

Now ready to go at last, the two set out. Kazumi knew of a restaurant nearby she thought that Sayo would like. As they walked, the two broke out into conversation. While they had spent a lot of time together, it was mostly at school and outside of that they didn't really get much quality time. So now was a prime opportunity for them to learn more about one another. Questions were passed back and forth, revolving around food, likes & dislikes, etc. The subject turned to families, the thought of which saddened Sayo a little.

"I don't remember much about my family since I haven't seen them in so long. But if they knew how I was right now. If they knew that I was alive again. I know they'd be happy for me.

Kazumi smiled softly, "Yeah, I bet they would." _(But still, that can't make it any easier for her to be unable to see them. She's been alone for so long. But not anymore, she's got me now and I won't let her be alone ever again!)_

"Kazumi. Kazumi-chan are you listening?"

The girl snapped from her thoughts and turned to face Sayo. "Sorry, I guess I spaced a little. What were you saying?"

Sayo pouted a bit, "I wanted to know what your family is like. Come to think of it, why is it that you aren't spending the day with them? It is Christmas after all."

"Oh, that. Well my dad wanted to do something really special for my mom this year, so he took her on a second honeymoon to Hawaii. They won't be back unto New Years and I didn't want to be by myself at home so I stayed at school.

"But wouldn't you have felt lonely?"

Kazumi shrugged, "Maybe. But don't forget that Konoka spends the holidays with her grandpa and Negi and Asuna both stay at school to since Asuna doesn't have any family and Negi is from England. Besides, I always have you at school. And I'm glad that I did stay, otherwise I'd be missing out on this."

Silence came between the two after that, the both of them smiling softly with gentle blushes on their faces. It didn't take them too much longer to reach their destination, the two happy to go inside and sit down after their walk out in the cold morning air.

Taking a seat at a table for two by the window, the girls waited for someone to come and take their order. When someone did, Kazumi made the orders for the both of them, choosing a traditional western style breakfast and some hot cocoa to go with it.

While waiting for their meal, Sayo and Kazumi resumed their conversation. It was mostly Kazumi asking about Sayo's life before she became a ghost. She had been wanting to ask for a while, but it never seemed like a good time. But now that Sayo was alive again, she hoped it wouldn't be as awkward.

In no time their food was ready and they each got a plate of French toast with fresh fruit on the side. Sayo's stomach growled, eager for it's first meal in years. Kazumi giggled, both at Sayo's growling tummy and the blush on the girl's face.

"Well don't hold back on my account. Eat up. You can even get more if you're still hungry."

Sayo needed no further invitation and began enjoying her breakfast. She practically had tears in her eyes; she had forgotten how good it was to be able to taste. Without forgetting her manners, she quickly cleaned her plate and took Kazumi up on her offer for seconds.

A short while later the two left the restaurant and returned to the dorm. Back inside Kazumi's room the two got comfortable on the couch. Kazumi turned on the TV and searched fro a movie for them to watch. Settling on a Christmas special the girls sat close to each other, their eyes starting to droop a little by the time the movie was over. And just as the next one started, they were both in a light sleep.

-X-

A few hours later Sayo stirred. Her gaze fell on the digital clock of the cable box and was suddenly wide awake. Shaking Kazumi on the shoulder she tried to wake the other girl up.

"Kazumi, Kazumi we fell asleep. It's almost three in the afternoon!"

The girl roused from her slumber, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Wha? Oh, I guess we were both still a little tired huh Sayo-chan?"

"Oh, it isn't fair. We slept half of the day away if you count how late we slept in. Christmas is almost over!"

"Not yet it isn't. It's over at midnight tonight and we still got a little over nine hours until then. We'll just stay up late and into the next morning if he have to." Kazumi said as she got up. "But I think that we should make good use of the sun while it's still up."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Kazumi grinned, "Feel like going out to play in the snow a little?"

Barely five minutes later the girls were both in their coats, boots and gloves and out in the snow covered campus. Sayo rushed out into the snow, leaning over and starting to clump some of it together into a large ball.

_(I haven't made a snowman in a long time. I'm so glad that Kazumi suggested this!)_

The girl was then taken from her thoughts when she felt a rather large snowball pelt her in the rear. Sayo stood upright with a bright blush and turned to see the culprit: Kazumi with a mischievous grin on her face.

"K-Kazumi-chan!"

The girl giggled, "Sorry Sayo, but it was just _so_ tempting. Forgive me?"

Sayo nodded, "Okay, but can you help me?" She said, picking up the large ball of snow she had started. "I want to make a snowman."

"Sure, no problem." Kazumi walked over and knelt down to help. While Kazumi was distracted Sayo held the clump of snow over the other girl's head and let it go. Kazumi let out a cry as the cold snow covered her head, some of it getting into the collar of her coat.

"Hey! What was that for!"

"You know what that was for. We're even now."

"Oh no we aren't. That was easily three times bigger than the snowball I got you with. I get a free shot for that."

Kazumi grabbed a chunk of snow and hastily made it into a ball. Sayo got up and backed away just as Kazumi threw it at her. "Take that! And this!" she said as she threw another ball to follow up the first. Sayo got hit both times and scooped up some snow to retaliate. Soon the two were engaged in an all out snowball war that went on for an hour or so. Eventually they tired each other out and gave up, resigning to go and make a snowman like Sayo had originally wanted to do.

As the girls finished placing the head on their snowman, the sun was beginning to set. Kazumi took hold of Sayo's hand. "Come on, I know a great place where we can watch the sunset."

She led Sayo across the campus and up to the world tree. The two stood next to the massive tree, taking in the amazing view. The sun continued to set, brining the surrounding sky's color from blue to a blazing orange with purple and pink hues around it. Soon the last glimpse of light faded and the night sky had over taken the horizon. The girls stood there a short while longer and watched the first stars come out before they left and went back inside.

Back inside Kazumi's room the girl's took off their coats and boots. Kazumi went into the bathroom and came out with a bucket containing shampoo, conditioner and body wash.

"You know what one good thing about being the only ones here? We get the whole bathing area to ourselves!"

Sayo's face brightened at the thought of a bath, a luxury that she had been denied for far too long in her opinion. She took Kazumi's hand and practically flew down the hall with her. The two undressed and washed up before settling into the soothingly hot water of the baths. Sayo sighed happily, a dreamy look on her face.

"You know it's the little things like this that I missed the most when I was dead. Taking baths and just getting to go outside and actually feel the sun and the wind. Being able to enjoy them again has just been so wonderful."

"And I bet you wouldn't give it up for anything in the world, right?"

Sayo nodded, "Never. Especially not this." She said, laying her head on Kazumi's shoulder. "Being with you has made me the happiest I've ever been. I love you Kazumi-chan."

Kazumi blushed, feeling a warmth in her heart from Sayo's words. She smiled softly and wrapped her arm around Sayo, holding her close. "And I love you Sayo-chan." she whispered, bringing her lips to the other girl's in a chaste kiss.

Sayo cooed softly and snuggled closer to Kazumi, loving the contact. The girls stayed like that for the remainder of their bath. Then they got out and dried off and redressed before heading back to Kazumi's room.

By this time the hour had gotten late and it was time for dinner. So the girl's changed into their pajamas before Kazumi went to see what she could make for them to eat.

Sayo sat at the table, looking at some of the countless photos that Kazumi had taken. She kept them all in a scrapbook, at least the ones that she liked the best. It was during this that Kazumi noticed that Sayo had for some reason changed not into her pajamas, but back into her old school uniform.

"Hey Sayo-chan? Why are you wearing that? Didn't the clothes I got for you fit?"

Sayo nodded, "They did. But for some reason I just felt like wearing this."

Kazumi shrugged, "Well if you're comfortable in them, then okay. So what do you want to do after we eat?"

"Could we watch some more movies together? We fell asleep earlier and didn't really get to enjoy them."

"Good idea and I got something I want to give you. But after dinner."

Kazumi finished preparing their meal and the two ate, Sayo not hesitating to thank and compliment the other girl on her cooking. Once they finished Kazumi had Sayo get comfortable on the couch while she got a couple things. She set up some pillows and a blanket for them so they could lay together while they watched their movies. But before anything else, Kazumi asked Sayo to close her eyes and hold out her hands.

"Why?"

"I told you silly, I got something I want to give you. So hurry up."

Sayo did as requested and a moment later she felt something cool and metal placed in her hand. She opened her eyes and saw a simple, silver bracelet.

"What's this?"

"Your Christmas present. I wasn't able to go an buy you anything since all the stores are closed today. So I picked something out of my stuff that I thought you would like. I know it isn't the nicest, or even the most valuable present I could've gotten for you, but…"

"But nothing Kazumi-chan. I love it. I just wish I had something I could give to you."

Kazumi smiled ad held Sayo in her arms. "I already have everything I could want right here."

Sayo blushed beet red and Kazumi giggled at her. The two made themselves comfortable on the couch and started to watch movie after movie. The few remaining hours of Christmas passed and it got closer to midnight. Sayo started to feel chilly, but paid it no mind. However when the chill steadily grew over the next few moments, she started to worry. Soon it got to the point where it was as if the warmth of her own body was being drained away.

"Kazumi, I…I think there's something wrong with me."

"Hmm? What do you mean?" she asked, taking Sayo's hand to comfort the upset girl. "Whoa! Your skin is ice cold! And you look really pale too!" Kazumi sat up, "Stay here, I'll go find Negi and…"

"No! Don't go Kazumi-chan! Stay here with me!"

"But Sayo, we really should get someone to help you."

Tears built up in Sayo's eyes, the girl on the verge of crying. "I…I don't think that this can be helped. Please don't go. I'm really scared!" She said as the tears began to flow. Sayo leaned against Kazumi's shoulder and sobbed. "Hold me. Please hold me Kazumi-chan!"

Kazumi didn't hesitate to do so. As she did, she noticed that Sayo felt unusually light. And as the final minute of Christmas passed, Sayo felt her heart stop. She sat up, phasing through Kazumi's arms and looking down at herself before letting out a wail.

"I'm dead again!"

She began to cry uncontrollably. Kazumi got up and tried to comfort her, but had little luck.

"It's okay Sayo-chan Maybe we can find a way to make it happen again."

"How! We don't even know how it happened in the first place! It might never happen again!"

Kazumi's face fell, "I can't argue with that. But doesn't that just give us all the reason to cherish the time we shared today all the more?" she asked. "I-I guess," Sayo replied. "It's just very upsetting that this happened. But I should be grateful that I got to be alive even though it was only for a little while."

"That's my girl." Kazumi said, smiling at her. "Now it's late and we should both rest. You can stay here tonight if you want."

Sayo thanked her and decided she would. Kazumi went to bed and Sayo floated by the window, looking outside. She looked up at the stars, taking occasional glances at Kazumi while she slept.

However Kazumi hadn't fallen asleep just yet. She laid with her back facing Sayo, fighting back tears in her eyes while she held Sayo's bracelet in her hand. _(Sayo-chan, I'll find a way for us to be together like today again. No matter how long it takes me. I promise.)_

End.

A bit of a sad ending but I plan on doing a part two to this for February. Keep your eyes open for it.


End file.
